Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles Propose to Amy, Cosmo, and Sally/Amy, Cosmo, and Sally Become Knuckles' Prisoners
(The next day, Eggman, now wearing a black long-sleeved tuxedo jacket, a white long-sleeved dress shirt, a yellow sleeveless vest with five small, black buttons going down the front, a red bow tie, black pants, a matching top hat with a red ribbon, and black shoes, Vanitas, wearing a white long-sleeved ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, dark blue pants with golden lining, black boots, and white opera gloves, Mephiles, wearing a red devil costume consisting a red long-sleeved, footless jumpsuit, a red tail with an arrow on the end, a red headband with horns on top, red shoes, and a red pitchfork, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, and Barnyard Dawg peeked through the bushes) Coconuts: (Smirks) Oh, boy! Amy, Sally, and Cosmo are gonna get the surprises of their lives, huh, Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles? Eggman: Yup. Mephiles: This is their lucky day. (As he, Eggman, and Vanitas walked out, he let go of the branch he held, which slammed to the Badnik's faces, making them have leaves in their mouths. Barnyard Dawg laughed at this. The man, dark boy, and crystal-like hedgehog turned to the villagers, who were preparing for the wedding) Vanitas: Eggman, Mephiles, and I would like to thank you all for coming to our wedding. Eggman: But first, we gotta go in there and propose to the girls. (The crowd laughed, though only the Total Drama girls were crying their eyes out and the good villagers just rolled their eyes in annoyance. Barnyard Dawg then turned to the three Badniks) Barnyard: (Points to them) You, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts! Now, when Amy, Eggman, Sally, Vanitas, Cosmo, and Mephiles come out that door.... Grounder: (Nods) Oh, I know. I know, I strike up the band! (He then started conducting a band that played "Here Comes The Bride" at a fast pace. The music stopped when Scratch slammed his partner's head inside the tuba angrily) Scratch: Not yet! Grounder: (With his head inside the tuba) Sorry. (Inside, Amy was reading while Cosmo was drawing and coloring pictures, and Sally was giving herself a makeover. Just then, they heard the door knocking) Cosmo: I think it's for you, Amy. (The female pink hedgehog went over to the door, peeking through the hole. There, she saw Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles there. She only groaned before opening it with Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles stepping in and closing the door) Amy: (Fake smiles) Eggman. What a pleasant surprise. Eggman: Isn't it, though? Vanitas: You know, I bet that there aren't any girls in town who would love to be in your shoes. Mephiles: This is the day.... (He stopped for a moment, looking at a mirror to examine his facial features before continuing) Mephiles: This is the day that your dreams come true. Sally: (Nervously) What do you, Eggman, and Vanitas know about our dreams, Mephiles? Mephiles: Plenty. (Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles then sat down on the table where Amy placed her book down) Eggman: Now, picture this. (Places his feet up) A rustic hunting lodge. Our latest kill roasting over the fire. (Kicks his boots off) And my little wife massaging my feet. Cosmo: Ewww! (She and Amy quickly covered their noses while Sally only grimaced in disgust) Vanitas: While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. Mephiles: We'll have six or seven. Amy: (Confused) Dogs? Vanitas: No, boys! Eggman: Strapping boys like me, Vanitas, and Mephiles! Cosmo: (Sarcastically) Oh yeah, imagine that. (Amy took her book and placed it back on the bookshelf after cleaning it) Mephiles: And you know who those little wives will be? Amy: Let me think. Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles: You, Amy, Sally, and Cosmo! (Amy, Sally, and Cosmo got shocked as they backed off at the front door) Sally: (Surprised) Vanitas, Mephiles, Eggman.... We're, uh, speechless. Amy: Sally, Cosmo, and I honestly don't know what to say.... (Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles went up to them suave-like) Vanitas: Say you'll marry us. Eggman: And we'll be married immediately. Mephiles: Indeed. Amy: Uh, Sally, Cosmo, and I.... I just don't deserve you three. Sally: But thanks for asking! Cosmo: Bye! (Cosmo quickly opened the door behind her, Amy, and Sally and they stepped aside, causing Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles to be shoved out by Amy. The man, dark boy, and crystal-like hedgehog then fell out of the door and into the mud puddle. The band began playing as Cosmo threw Eggman's boots out and slammed the door. When the band stopped, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts turned to where Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles fell, then looked at them while Barnyard Dawg got calmly surprised after Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles got up, covered in mud and glaring) Scratch: So.... Back so soon? Grounder: Did you and the girls have a lovely time? Coconuts: How did it go? Barnyard Dawg: I wouldn't say that if I were you. (Eggman grabbed the three Badniks by the necks angrily as Vanitas and Mephiles stepped out of the mud puddle, shaking mud off angrily at Barnyard Dawg) Barnyard Dawg: Hey! Eggman: Vanitas, Mephiles, and I will have Sally, Cosmo, and Amy for our wives! Mephiles: Make no mistake about that! Vanitas: Right! No mistakes! (Eggman then threw Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts down into the mud near a pig before stomping away with Vanitas, Mephiles, and a disgusted mud-covered Barnyard Dawg) Scratch: (To a pig sarcastically) Yeesh, touchy. Grounder: Now we're muddy, too. Coconuts: Now we need a bath. (Later, when everyone else was gone, Amy, Sally, and Cosmo peeked out the door) Amy: Are they gone? Cosmo: Yep, they're gone. (They sighed in relief as they went to the gate to feed some chickens) Amy: Can you girls imagine? Sally: Yes. They asked me, you, and Cosmo to marry them! Cosmo: Us! The wives of those boorish, brainless...! (Then the three girls began singing) Amy: Madame Eggman Can you just see it? (She, Sally, and Cosmo then placed each towels over their heads, resembling a housewife) Sally: Madame Vanitas and Mephiles Cosmo: His little wife (Sally kicked a bucket of feed, scaring the chickens before she, Cosmo, and Amy removed their towels) Amy, Sally, and Cosmo: No sirs Not us We guarantee it We want much more than this provincial life (They then ran into the open fields ala "The Sound of Music") Amy, Sally, and Cosmo: We want adventure in the great wide somewhere We want it more than we can tell (Amy then picked up a dandelion as she, Sally, and Cosmo sat on the ground) Amy, Sally, and Cosmo: And for once it might be grand To have someone understand (Amy then let the wind blow away the dandelion) Amy, Sally, and Cosmo: I want so much more than they've got planned (At that moment, a familiar scared horse came running, still pulling the wagon that held the invention) Girls: Maximus? Cosmo: What's he doing here? What happened? (The group looked at the wagon, noticing Crash and Tawna not on it while trying to calm Maximus down) Amy: Where's Mom and Dad? Where are they, Maximus? (The group then got worried as they unpacked the invention and boarded the wagon while Olivia climbed on Epona's back) Sally: We have to find them. Do you know where they are? (Maximus nods with a sputter) Sally: Then you have to take us to them. (Later, the girls rode with Maximus and the wagon to the castle gates. They looked at it in confusion) Cosmo: What's a castle doing in the middle of the woods? Amy: How should I know? (Maximus panicked at first, but Amy, Sally, and Cosmo climbed off and calmed him) Sally: Maximus! Easy! Amy: We'll find them! (After noticing a stable, the girls dropped Maximus off and then noticed Tawna's hat and a lone pink rose on the ground) Amy, Sally, and Cosmo: Mom, Dad.... (Inside, Daffy paced back and forth past Rev, Bia, and Foghorn, with his arms crossed) Daffy: (Glares) Couldn't keep quiet, could we? You had to invite them to stay, didn't we? (Mockingly) Serve them tea. Sit in the master and his brothers' chair. Pet the squirrel. Rev: We were only trying to be nice and hospitable. Bia: Wouldn't you rather that they'd freeze to death outside? (Daffy thought it over and softened) Daffy: Well, no, but.... Foghorn: Exactly! We couldn't let that happen! Despite that they're locked up now. (To Daffy) And Daffy, it's not polite to be rude! (Daffy rolled his eyes in annoyance) Daffy: (Annoyed) Again with a lecture? (In the foyer, the door opened as the three girls entered) Amy: Hello? Is anyone here? (They went upstairs, looking around each room) Sally: Mother? Father? Cosmo: Mom, Dad, if this is your game of hide and seek, come on out! (In the kitchen, Lola and Bugs were washing dishes before Sofia hopped into the room before stopping near her parents) Sofia: Mother, Father, there's three girls in the castle. Bugs: Now Sofia, don't make anymore rabbit tales. Even though you're a bunny, of course. Sofia: But really, I saw them! Lola: You know.... Sofia doesn't usually make up fish tales. Bugs: Don't encourage her, Lola! (Then, Donald, José, Panchito, and Banjo come in) Panchito: ¡Señor y Señora Conejo! We saw three muchachas in the castle! José: Can you believe that? Donald: Come look and see! (Surprised, Bugs and Lola turned to Sofia) Sofia: Told you. (She giggles. Back with Rev's group, Foghorn continued his lecture while Daffy made his hand mimic what Foghorn was saying, making Rev and Bia frown) Daffy: Temperamental, loudmouthed, angriest...! (He noticed Daffy's hand mimic and glared in an indignant way) Foghorn: That's not funny, Daffy! Amy, Sally, and Cosmo: (Voice-over) Mom? Dad? (The four turned toward a doorway, noticing Amy, Sally, and Cosmo passing by without seeing them) Rev: Did you see that? (They looked around the corner, noticing them going down the corridor) Rev: (Gasps) It's three girls! Daffy: I know it's three girls! (Rev smiled towards Amy, Sally, and Cosmo) Rev: Achidanza! Those three might be perfect for the master and his brothers! Bia: (Grins) Rev's right, guys! (Points to Amy, Sally, and Cosmo) They're the ones. Those three girls that we've been waiting for! They've come to break the spell! (They, Foghorn began to run after them, though Daffy looked worried as he ran after him) Daffy: Wait a minute! Wait a minute! (The animal servants opened the door the group passed by. When they came, Daffy hid while Rev took a flashlight and ran up a stairway with Bia and Foghorn while the others noticed) Cosmo: Hello? Hey? Sally: Someone there? (Then, they heard running up the steps. The girls turned, noticing before following) Sally: Wait up! Cosmo: Hold up! (The girls ran ahead) Amy: Wait! We're looking for me and my sisters' parents! I.... (Eddy poked his head from behind the door, watching them rush up the steps. At the top, they came to the top with Rev, Bia, and Foghorn hiding behind a pillar) Cosmo: (Notices) Something wrong, Amy? Amy: (Looks around) That's funny. I'm sure there was someone.... Sally: Is anyone here? (Just then, two familiar figures called from the prison door) Crash and Tawna: Girls? Girls: Mom, Dad! (Mother, Father!) (The two humanoid bandicoots poked their heads through the prison door, looking confused while Sally picked up the torch, seeing them) Tawna: H-H-How did you find us? Cosmo: Maximus came back and brought us! Amy: (Touching Tawna's hand) My goodness, your hands are like ice. (Tawna coughed a bit) Sally: Let's get you and father out of here. Crash: Please, my wife and I want you to leave this place. Tawna: He's right! Sally: Who did this to you? Amy: And where is he? Crash: No time to explain. Tawna: You must go, now! Amy: No, we're not leaving you both! (Just then, a familiar red furred arm pulled Sally, causing her to let the torch go and it fell into the water, darkening the area) Were-Echidna: What are you doing here?! Crash and Tawna: Run, girls! (Amy, Sally, and Cosmo looked around nervously) Amy: Who's there? Sally: Who are you? Cosmo: And we can't see you in the dark. Were-Echidna: I am known as Knuckles the Were-Echidna, the owner of this castle! (Then two other shadowy figures came out timidly) Were-Echidna: (To the figures) Where were you?! Figure 1: Well, we-we tried to catch up, but.... Were-Echidna: Quiet! Look! (They noticed the three girls) Amy: We've come for mine and my sisters' parents! Sally: Please let them out! Cosmo: Can't you see Mom's sick? Were-Echidna: Then they shouldn't have trespassed here nor tried to steal one of my roses! (Realizing that explained the rose outside, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy spoke up) Amy: I asked for the rose! Sally: And Mother could die without any help.... Cosmo: Please, We'll do anything! Were-Echidna: (Glares) There's nothing you can do. Those two are my prisoners. (To the concerned figures) Come! (The Were-Echidna and the reluctant figures began to walk away from them) Amy: Oh, if there was something we could do.... Sally: I know...! (Then, they all had an idea reluctantly) Amy, Sally, and Cosmo: Wait! (The Were-Echidna and the figure stopped, glancing over their shoulders. The female pink hedgehog, the female squirrel/chipmunk hybrid, and the female Seedrian, looking back at their parents, came into the light sadly) Amy: Take us instead. Cosmo: Punish us. Figures: What?! Were-Echidna: (Growls) You three? (Got calm suddenly) You would...? Take their place? Figures: (Surprised calmly) Really? Crash: Girls, no! Are you crazy? Tawna: You don't know what you're doing at this moment! Amy: (Ignoring Crash and Tawna) Anyway, if we did, would you let Mom and Dad go please? Were-Echidna: Yes.... But you three must promise to stay here forever. (The group looked concerned before speaking) Sally: Come into the light. Cosmo: We need to know who and what you three are. (The were-echidna and the figures hesitated for a moment. Finally, all three slowly moved into the light and the others' eyes widened. One of the figures revealed himself to be a cross between a werewolf and a regular hedgehog with indigo fur, light blue skin, a furry white stomach, yellow eyes with a red iris, a black nose, indigo spiky quills, white wrist fur, sharp teeth and claws and wearing red and white shoes with a yellow buckle. The other figure revealed to be a cross between a werewolf and a regular two-tailed fox with orange fur, white fur patches on his muzzle, chest, and wrists, yellow eyes with a red iris, sharp teeth and claws, a black nose, and wearing red and white shoes. When the were-echidna, the werehog, and the werefox were fully in the light, the girls gasped and turned away in fear) Crash: No, girls! Tawna: We won't let you do this! (Finally, Amy turned back to the were-echidna, werehog, and werefox with Sally and Cosmo) Amy, Sally, and Cosmo: You have our word. Were-Echidna: Done! (He went over to the prison door as Amy, Sally, and Cosmo sadly fell to their knees. When the door was unlocked and opened, Crash and Tawna rushed over to them) Tawna: Girls.... Crash: You didn't have to do this! (Then, the two were dragged by the were-echidna) Werehog and Werefox: Hey! (They followed as well) Girls: Wait! Crash and Tawna: Girls! Girls: Wait! (She looked down while the others comforted her. Outside, the were-echidna dragged the two to a carriage with mechanical legs preparing it as the werehog and werefox watched) Crash: Please, spare our daughters at least! Tawna: Please! Were-Echidna: (Snarls) They're no longer your concern! (He shoved them inside the carriage before it slammed shut) Were-Echidna: (To the carriage) Take them to the village! (With that, the mechanical carriage rode away. From the tower, the group watched the carriage being pulled away while Amy buried her face, crying) Sally: There, there.... Cosmo: At least we're with you. (Later, as the were-echidna, werehog, and werefox climbed the stairs, Rev, Bia, and Foghorn came to them) Foghorn: Wow.... You look very steamed. And tempered up. Rev: Uh, Masters? Were-Echidna: (Snaps) What? Werehog: Yes? Werefox: What is it? Rev: Well, since the girls and their friends are gonna be with us for a long time, I was thinking that you might want to offer them more comfortable rooms. Bia: That way.... (They chuckled nervously before they were given a death glare with a snarl by the were-echidna. He then continued up the steps, with the concerned werehog and werefox following as Rev's group looked nervous) Rev: Then again, maybe not. Foghorn: Yeah. (When they neared the top, the werehog and the werefox looked concerned) Werehog: Uh, I think you need to ease up a little. Were-Echidna: Why should I?! Werefox: (Crosses his arms) At least Mom would've talked some sense into you if she were alive still! (The were-echidna hesitated a little. Then he glared daggers at his brothers and continued their walk. Arriving, they noticed the girls crying. They looked up at him with tears on their eyes) Amy: (Crying) You didn't let me and my sisters say goodbye! Sally: (Crying) Now we'll never see them again. Cosmo: (Crying) And we didn't even get to say goodbye. (The were-echidna, the werehog, and the werefox looked at each other in calm surprise, then after looking at the saddened werehog and werefox, the were-echidna felt guilty toward them before looking down) Were-Echidna: Uh.... My brothers and I'll show you to your room. (The girls got surprised) Amy: (concerned) Our room? Sally: (concerned) But I thought.... Were-Echidna: What? Do you want to stay here? Girls: No way. Were-Echidna: Then follow us. Werehog: Let's go. Werefox: Come. (With that, the girls, looking concerned, followed the three monsters. Later, the were-echidna, using a flashlight, along with the werehog and the werefox led the group through a maze of corridors. The female pink hedgehog, the female squirrel/chipmunk hybrid, and the female Seedrian looked curiously at everything in the corridor. She noticed the others leaving before being more worried) Amy, Sally, and Cosmo: Wait! (She ran back to them. The were-echidna, the werehog, and the werefox looked back over their shoulders, noticing a tear in Amy, Sally, and Cosmo's eyes. Rev, looking as well, tilted his head with some concern) Rev: (Whispering) Say something to at least those girls. (The were-echidna, the werehog, and the werefox nodded before looking back at them) Were-Echidna: I, uh.... Hope you like it here. (The girls looked concerned) Cosmo: (Concerned) Really? Rev: (Whispering) Go on. (The were-echidna, the werehog, and the werefox spoke up again) Werehog: This castle is your home now. Werefox: That means you're allowed to go anywhere you want. Were-Echidna: Except for the West Wing. Sally: What's in the West...? Were-Echidna: (Sternly) It's forbidden! (The werehog and the werefox calmed the were-echidna immediately) Werehog: Come. Werefox: We must hurry. (They continued onward until they stopped at the East Wing. The door opened up, revealing the guest room. Cautiously, the girls entered) Were-Echidna: Now, if you need anything, me and my brothers' servants will attend to you. Rev: (Whispering) Dinner. Invite the girls to dinner. (The were-echidna cleared his throat a bit) Were-Echidna: You will.... Join me and my brothers for dinner. (Growls) That's not a request! (He looked at the werehog and werefox to say something) Werehog: (Quickly) So enjoy your stay! Werefox: (Quickly) It's on the house! (With that, the were-echidna slammed the door shut as Amy gasped. She, Sally, and Cosmo looked worried. After that, Amy, Sally, and Cosmo flopped down on the bed and began to cry as it began snowing outside) Coming up: Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles are cheered up over their humiliating rejection and then Crash and Tawna, despite being dubbed crazy by Eggman, Vanitas, and Mephiles' followers in the village, try to convince everyone to go help them rescue Amy, Sally, and Cosmo. Back at the castle, the were-echidna temperamentally tries to get the girls to come down and have dinner with him and his brothers. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies